jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tusken-Räuber
Die Tusken-Räuber, oder Sandleute, sind eine Spezies, die in den Wüsten von Tatooine lebt. Der Name Tusken geht auf die ersten modernen menschlichen Siedlungen in der nördlichen Hemisphäre Tatooines Fort Tusken zurück. Im Jahr 95 VSY wurde die Siedlung immer wieder von den Sandleuten, wie man sie damals nannte, angegriffen und vollständig zerstört, sodass man sie aufgeben musste. Beschreibung thumb|left|Ein weiblicher Tusken. Nur wenige Wesen auf Tatooine sind so gefürchtet und so tödlich wie die Tusken, auch Sandleute genannt. Die berüchtigten Banditen tragen Atemmasken, Schutzbrillen, Gesichtsmasken und dicke Gewänder, um sich vor dem Sand der Wüsten Tatooines zu schützen. Diese Kleidung ist inzwischen auch zu einem wichtigen Teil der Gesellschaft der Tusken geworden. Männliche und weibliche Tusken sind unmöglich zu unterscheiden. Dennoch herrscht strikte Geschlechtertrennung in vielen Stämmen der Tusken. Die Frauen behüten das Lager während die Männer jagen und kämpfen. Jeder Tusken-Stamm hält das Geschlecht eines Kindes bei der Geburt fest, aber diese Aufzeichnungen wurden nur herangezogen, um Hochzeiten zu arrangieren. Während der Heiratszeremonie vermischen Mann und Frau ihr Blut und dann das ihrer Banthas. Danach zieht sich das Paar in sein Zelt zurück, wo die Masken abgelegt werden. Dies ist dann das erste Mal, dass die frisch Vermählten das Gesicht ihres Partners sehen. In allen anderen Fällen gilt der Blick in das unverhüllte Gesicht eines anderen Tusken als Grund für ein Duell auf Leben und Tod. In manchen Stämmen bleibt es allerdings auch bei einer Verbannung, was dem Tod meist sehr nah kommt. Tusken leben in Stämmen. Ihre aufgeschlagenen Lager stehen unter strikten Regeln. So darf niemand das Haus einer anderen Familie betreten. Die Schädel der Ahnen werden von der Familie im Inneren ihres Zeltes aufbewahrt. Dabei handelt es sich nicht um gewöhnliche Zelte. Die Zelte der Tusken werden aus Häuten, Sehnen und Stöcken gefertigt. Die Stöcke nehmen sie aus den lang toten Wäldern Tatooines. Diese Zelte nennt man Urtya-Zelte. Da sie Nomaden sind können sie natürlich nicht immer ein komplett neues Lager aufbauen, sondern transportieren die Zelte mithilfe ihrer Banthas. Die Sandleute ernähren sich vom Hubba-Kürbis, eine harte Frucht, die schwer zu verdauen ist. Ihre versteckten Oasen, die Hauptwasserquelle der Tusken, sind schwer bewacht. Tusken werden von einfachem Zuckerwasser schnell betrunken. Glaube & Rituale Die Tusken leben in einer Gesellschaft voller grausiger Rituale. Eines davon ist die Tradition des Stammes-Erzählers. Da die Tusken keine geschriebene Sprache kennen, hat der Erzähler des Stammes die Aufgabe, die Geschichte des Stammes nach einer alten Tradition mündlich zu überliefern. Allerdings ist die Aufgabe des Erzählers alles andere als leicht, da bereits ein falsch ausgesprochenes Wort als Blasphemie gilt, die mit dem sofortigen Tod bestraft wird und zu der Bestimmung eines neuen Erzählers führt. Ein Sprichwort der Tusken lautet: Wer auch immer zwei Hände hat, kann einen Gaderffi führen. Konsequenterweise gilt der Verlust der Hand als das schlimmste, was einem Tusken-Krieger widerfahren kann. Um wenigstens im Jenseits Ehre zu erlangen, nachdem man im Diesseits zur verstümmelten Last geworden ist, ziehen die meisten, denen dies widerfährt, den rituellen Selbstmord mit dem Messer vor. thumb|right|Ein junger Uli-ah. Die Kinder der Tusken-Räuber, werden Uli-ah genannt. Die Uli-ah sind, wie ihre älteren Stammesgenossen, immer gut vor Wind und Sand geschützt und tragen isolierende Kleidung. Dies schützt ebenso vor Sand und Sonne wie es auch die kostbare Feuchtigkeit konserviert. Uli-ah werden mit 15 Jahren einem Mannbarkeitsritual unterzogen. Wenn sie dieses bestehen werden sie als vollwertige Tusken angesehen und von ihrem Stamm voll akzeptiert. Das Ritual besteht meistens darin, einen Krayt-Drachen zu töten oder eine Menschensiedlung zu überfallen. Obwohl sie allgemein als Nomaden angesehen werden, kehren die Clans, die zwischen 20 und 30 Personen zählen, jedes Jahr einmal zu den traditionellen Lagern an den Nadeln – einem Teil der Jundland-Wüsten – zurück, um dort die gefährliche Sandsturmzeit abzuwarten. Ansonsten ziehen sie auf dem Rücken ihrer Banthas durch die gemäßigten Zonen von Tatooine. Das Verhältnis zwischen den Tusken und ihren Banthas ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Ein Tusken, der sein Bantha verliert, wird als nicht vollwertig angesehen und zu einem Außenseiter erklärt, um wieder in den Stamm aufgenommen zu werden ziehen diese Tusken in die Wüste um, so es dem Geist ihres verstorbenen Banthas gefällt, ein neues zu finden und zu zähmen. Stirbt ein Tuske, verfällt sein Bantha wiederum in eine selbstmörderische Raserei. Solche Banthas werden von den Tusken in die Wüste entlassen. Die Tusken sind für plötzliche, unvorhersehbare Gewaltausbrüche berüchtigt. Sie überfallen einzelne Jawas, allerdings greifen sie selten eine Jawa-Sandraupe an. Sie halten einen gespannten Frieden mit den Menschen, der aber oft von unprovozierten Angriffen unterbrochen wird. Besonders beängstigend sind die Angriffe auf größere Siedlungen, aber auch einzelne Reisende oder kleinere Gruppen, die durch die Wüste ziehen, sind willkommene Ziele. Ausrüstung thumb|Tusken mit Gaffii. In fast allen Stämmen haben die Tusken die gleiche oder eine ähnliche Ausrüstung. Das liegt unter anderem am Verbot allzu komplexer Geräte in Tusken-Lagern. Dennoch gibt es Unterschiede bei der Kleidung. Manche Clans tragen Sand abweisende Kapseln um den Hals, während andere einfache Schals tragen. Zur typischen Ausstattung eines Tusken gehört der Gaderffii, oder auch Gaffi-Stab genannt, der mit Hilfe von Kraythörnern und Metallteilen von Raumschiffwracks hergestellt wird. Für Fernschüsse benutzen die Tusken altmodische Projektilgewehre, die sie gestohlen haben, allerdings ziehen sie traditionelle Knüppel und Axtwaffen vor. Sie tragen Munitionstaschen um den Oberkörper, die ein schnelles Nachladen erlauben. In ihrem Gürtel befindet sich eventuell weitere Munition. Gerüchten zufolge verteidigen sich Tusken auch mit Hilfe von Blutspuckern. Sie spucken Blut aus ihren Mundöffnungen in der sandfesten Kleidung und schrecken ihre Feinde somit ab. Oft nehmen sie ihren Opfern die Waffen ab oder stehlen Waffen von Fremden. Diese Waffen benutzen sie mit erstaunlicher Geschicklichkeit, bis die Energie erschöpft ist. Einem getöteten Feind werden auch Schmuck oder Wertgegenstände abgenommen. Die Tusken stellen daraus rituelle Artefakte her. Geschichte Die Sandleute lebten nicht immer als Nomaden. Lange bevor es die Republik überhaupt gab, war Tatooine ein fruchtbarer Planet und die Vorfahren der Tusken-Räuber waren eine hochentwickelte Zivilisation, die sogar Raumfahrt betrieb. Durch die Versklavung der Rakata wurde der Planet ausgebeutet und schließlich währende des Untergangs des "Unendlichen Reichs" mit Massenvernichtungswaffen verwüstet. Die Sandleute überlebten diese Zerstörung nur, indem sie sich unter der Erde versteckten, bis die Rakata schließlich den Planeten aufgaben. Ihre Zahl war dennoch stark dezimiert. Seitdem lehnen die Sandleute Technologie im weitesten Sinne ab. Nachdem sich Tatooine in eine riesige Wüste verwandelt hatte, passten sie sich den Umständen an und wurden zu Nomaden. Dabei begannen sie die Natur zu ehren und zu achten. Als während der Zeit der Galaktischen Republik immer wieder Besiedlungsversuche von Außen auf Tatooine unternommen wurden, bekämpften die Sandleute jedoch die Eindringlinge, da diese wie Invasoren wirkten. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Tusken-Räuber in viele Stämme zersplittert waren, konnte nie ein vollständiger und absoluter Frieden erzielt werden, wenn es auch Versuche gab, dies zu erreichen. Kontakt zu Menschen Sandleute greifen zwar jeden an, der ihnen schutzlos begegnet, allerdings ist von ihnen auch bekannt, dass sie durchaus friedlichen Kontakt mit Menschen pflegen, die in ihren Augen als ebenbürtig angesehen werden (etwa durch das Erlegen eines Krayt-Drachen). Ausgesetzte Kinder, die von Tusken in der Wüste gefunden wurden, werden oft ohne Zögern adoptiert. Besonders interessant ist die Verbindung zwischen den Tusken und den B'omarr-Mönchen. Bekannte Menschen, die Kontakt zu Sandleuten hatten, sind Revan, Sharad Hett, dessen Sohn A'Sharad Hett, Tahiri Veila und Anakin Skywalker. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Konzeptzeichnungen für Episode IV. *Entwürfe für die Sandleute entstanden schon recht früh während der Produktion von Eine neue Hoffnung und änderten sich bis zur endgültigen Version vergleichsweise wenig. *Der Tontechniker Ben Burtt erzählt im Audiokommentar zu Eine neue Hoffnung, dass die Laute der Tusken-Räuber veränderte Rufe von Maultieren sind, die während der Dreharbeiten in Tunesien zum Transport der Filmausrüstung eingesetzt wurden. * Ein Tuskenkostüm von Episode 4 steht heute ebenso wie das Lichtschwert von Luke Skywalker im Film-Museum des Movie Parks in Bottrop-Kirchhellen. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Der verschollene Planet'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden bg:Пясъчните хора en:Tusken Raider es:Incursor tusken fr:Tusken nl:Tusken Raider pl:Ludzie Pustyni ru:Народ песков fi:Tuskenin ratsastajat